User blog:Fatcats19/Balancing the Scales of Justice, Libra
The guardian of justice, Balancing the Scales of Justice, Libra, is one of the twelve Zodiac Generals. He serves as a judge for the Crusaders of the Constellations. Appropriately, he was a lawyer who was offered a place in the Aether realm's university to study the laws of the various dimensions, to prepare him for a dimensional war against an entity of evil bent on destruction. Appearance Libra appears as a well-dressed lawyer in the mortal realm. One can tell that he is a dimensional warrior from the stars by the twinkling lights in his eyes. He looks stern and unyielding, with his piercing gaze, and his hair is gray, giving an appearance of a man who could see into your soul. He carries a briefcase wherever he goes, and would not show its contents to anyone, unless asked about it. When he opens it, the briefcase contains a book detailing the laws of the land the Balancer currently stays in. A golden sword is also carried by him. It becomes a pair of weighing scales that Libra uses in his judgement. He would assume his warrior form if he wants to enforce justice. Libra dons yellow armour based on a golden wolf , with the animal's head on his torso, a golden wolf's tail, an Egyptian warrior helmet with wolf ears, and golden claws on his black gauntlets and boots. The word for Justice is written on the loincloth he wears with his armour. He carries the golden scales and his staff, Bane of Darkness, with him. He turns into an armored anthropomorphic golden wolf if he wants to gain the upper hand in battle. Except in a sparring match with his students. Personality As the judge of the Crusaders, Libra does not play favourites with anyone he meets, whether they be his students or people he barely knows. In fact, he strives to be an honest man in deeds and words. This results in him becoming blunt and direct in his speech when he talks with people, giving some of them the impression that he is rude and uncaring about their feelings. Even so, they are willing to ask the Balancer for his help. His honesty has lead to the Golden Griffin warrior of the Blazing Sun appointing him to be the judge of the Crusaders. He is not blinded by his preferences, and he judges fairly and equally. For people who become criminals due to circumstances, he can be quite lenient, advising them to give up a life of crime and go to a life of honest gain. But for recalcitrant offenders, he uses his scale to weigh their sins, judge them guilty and mete the appropriate punishment to the crime. For this reason, he has been called, "Bringer of Poetic Justice" by those who received his punishment. Libra is also said to judge if the dead are worthy to enter the afterlife. He dismisses them as mere rumours. The Balancer judges with a black and white viewpoint and can be indecisive when it comes to areas of gray morality. Thus, he consults the Brown Rooster Warrior of Mercury for advice. He also is said to consult even Grus or Aquarius for their wisdom. Even if he is the judge of the Crusaders, he has a soft spot for the folks who are victims of grave injustice. Libra thus would do all he can to defend those who cannot defend themselves and pass good judgment on those who have been evading the will of the heavens. Rushing Lightning Kinght, Monoceros, has long admired Libra's sense of justice from the day they met at the Aether Dimension 's university. He thus strives to emulate the Balancer 's actions. Canis Major, Canis Minor, Canes Venatici and Lupus are currently his students who join him in patrolling the Aether Realm University his spare time, rooting out intruders. Libra in turn reins in Monoceros 's impulse to rush into danger and Lupus's bad temper. Powers Justice is Blind - removes opponents buffs if he doesn't not have them Eyes of Themis - sees through lies and deceptions of people he scrutinised. Gravity Manipulation *Tip the Scales - Controls gravity to tilt floors and other surfaces people walk on Contrapasso- traps his opponents in illusions of themselves being punished for their sins in a symbolic manner. Category:Blog posts